Finally
by iloveyouu96
Summary: Lily and James fic! About how James finally gets Lily! Set in their 6th year, will update later!


Lily was sitting in the kitchen of her cozy home one bright summer morning with her family, eating breakfast as usual. Her father was reading the newspaper, her mother was talking intently to her about her upcoming school year, and her sister, Petunia, was scowling as usual.

"Lily dear, when will you be going to get your things for school?" Mrs. Evans asked her youngest daughter before taking a bite of her cereal and looking intently at Lily, who only shrugged.

"I won't be able to go until I get my letter from the school mum, but that should be any day now," she said smiling. She wasn't a normal 16 year old going to a normal school; she was a witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was very unexpected when she had found out almost 6 years ago, for she was what they called 'muggle-born' meaning that she was born to two non-magical parents.

Just as she spoke, a large tawny owl flew into the house and landed on the perch that was set up by the table. Lily grinned excitedly and patted the bird on the head before looking at the letter in her hand. "In fact, this is my letter right here," she said grinning and tearing open the thin envelope, pulling out her school list. She scanned it over, making a mental list of which shops she would need to go to when she made her trip to Diagon Alley. "I'll need quite a few new things," she said frowning. "I'll need a new cauldron as well as all this," she said holding up the list. "I melted mine trying to make a potion," she admitted, laughing a bit.

Mrs. Evans nodded and smiled brightly, "Well, you can go and get your school supplies whenever you need to Lily. In fact, why don't you go today? We don't have anything planned," she said. She knew that her daughter always looked forward to going into the wizard shops and then off to Hogwarts; she was glad that Lily enjoyed it so much. She couldn't help but notice something else sticking out of the envelope though, so she pointed it out. "Lily, where you expecting something else?" she asked, gesturing to the tip of something sticking out of the top of the envelope.

Lily looked up from her list when her mother spoke. "What do you mean mother?" she asked curiously. She hadn't been expecting anything.

"Well there's something red sticking out of this envelope," she said reaching over and pulling out the badge that was still in the envelope. She held it up, showing it to Lily, who suddenly looked excited. Lily of course knew exactly what it was.

"Mum! That's a prefect's badge!" she said, grinning excitedly. She had dreamt of being a prefect ever since her first year, and she was finally going to be one. Her mother looked at her quizzically still, though.

"What's a prefect?" she asked, sounding very interested in whatever Lily had to say. Petunia perked up too, but they all knew that she just wanted to hear so she could scoff at it even more. Even Mr. Evans had put down his newspaper and nodded when his wife questioned Lily.

"It's kind of like a president of the houses. We get entrusted with responsibilities and such, it's quite an honor to be chosen as one," she said grinning and turning the gold and red badge over in her hands.

"Well that's wonderful, your mother and I are very proud of you Lily, that's a terrific accomplishment!" Mr. Evans said, beaming over at her proudly. Lily grinned a bit at the praise, but Petunia wasn't so happy of course. Petunia was always ruining everything.

"So what if she got the 'best freak' award at that stupid school! Being a freak is nothing to be proud of!" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed that Lily had gotten an honor at her school whereas Petunia never got honors at her regular muggle school.

"Petunia! Do not speak to your sister that way!" her mother said angrily. It was evident by her tone of voice that she found the fighting between Petunia and Lily ridiculous. Lily frowned and put her badge down in front of her, looking over at her sister.

"Petunia, just because I'm not a regular muggle like you doesn't make me a freak. You're only saying that because you never got honors and you're jealous that I did," she said smirking a bit, knowing that the comment that she had just made would make Petunia furious.

"How dare you say that I'm jealous of somebody like _you_!" she spat out venomously at her sister, who looked slightly amused by her comment. Lily made one movement that would be sure to shut Petunia up; she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it towards her sister.

"If we're freaks, then why do you look so scared right now?" she asked, a hint of anger and teasing in her voice. She knew that it would shut Petunia up, not right away, but it would. Petunia looked like she was about ready to say something when Mrs. Evans intervened.

"Lily! You know I don't like it when you threaten your sister with that! And Petunia, I don't like it when you make fun of your sister for what she is! It's wonderful having a witch in the family!" she scolded them. Lily frowned and pocketed her wand again and Petunia nodded affirmatively, but kept her glare focused on Lily. Lily pushed away from the table, picking up her badge and papers.

"Mum, if you'll excuse me, I want to go to Diagon Alley and get some of these things if that's alright?" she asked, hoping that her mother would say yes. She would do anything to get out of the house and away from Petunia at the moment. Mrs Evans nodded before speaking.

"Of course you can, just don't be too late," she said, turning to her husband who was already pulling out his wallet. He pulled out some money and handed it to Lily.

"I know you can convert this when you get there, if it isn't enough then just come back and I can give you some more," he said smiling at her. Lily nodded and hugged both of her parents before going into the living room and grabbing her floo powder out of a cabinet near the fireplace.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" she called before stepping into the large fireplace. She held her hand up and spoke clearly, "Diagon Alley," she said and threw the powder onto the ground. A green flame engulfed her and sent her whirling to the fireplace of the Leakey Cauldron.

She stepped out of the fireplace, wiping the soot off of her clothes, and looked around. There wasn't anybody she knew directly in the pub, but it was a very familiar place. She was surrounded by her own kind, that was probably why. She walked towards the back door and tapped the stones on the back wall in a certain order, creating an opening into Diagon Alley. She grinned and stepped into it, looking around a bit.

"Hello Evans, missed me?" came a voice that Lily knew all too well. She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was. She turned around, coming face-to-face with a tall and thin boy her age with brown eyes, glasses, and a mass of messy, dark hair atop his head. She crossed her arms and glared at him, "What do you want Potter?"

{{AN: I'm sorry the first chapter is a bit short. I'm just trying to kind of, well begin it. They'll get longer and more interesting, I promise :D Review! (: }}


End file.
